1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a heat dissipation module, a display card assembly and an electronic device, and more particularly, relates to a heat dissipation module having preferable heat dissipation efficiency, and a display card assembly and an electronic device using the heat dissipation module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with advancements in sci-tech industry, electronic devices including products such as desktop computers or notebook computers have frequently appeared in daily life. With increasingly faster operation speed of electronic components (e.g., chips) in the electronic devices, heat generated by the electronic components can only become increasingly more. Overheat often leads to malfunction, and thus the heat must be timely dissipated in order to lower the failure rate. To assist in dissipating the heat generated by the electronic devices to outside of the electronic devices, there have been various conventional solutions which mainly include, for example, passive cooling with heatsinks through thermal conduction, active cooling with fans in convective way, thermal transmission with heat pipes in phase transition, etc. Still, it has always been a goal to accomplish as how to constantly improve the heat dissipation efficiency.